


Over

by circuscrow



Series: Making Magic [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Established Relationship, Halloween, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuscrow/pseuds/circuscrow
Summary: After a full year, it's finally Halloween again. Tonight decides whether Hinata will stay or go.





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how I said I was going to post this in real time and then I'm suddenly impatient and finish this series in a matter of days. Anyway, this is it friends. The end.

The Halloween routine was one they did exactly the same every year since Kageyama bought the house. Kageyama would take Hinata with him into town to go shopping, they’d prepare what needed to be prepared, and then they would practice spirit work. Not once did they ever break this routine.

But this year neither one of them wanted to do anything of the sort. They went into town to go shopping, and while they did visit Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s store, the trip was more of a date. They went into fun touristy stores and ate outside at nice restaurants, they even went to the public gardens to relax.

Hinata kept saying how it was his favorite Halloween.

On their way home they decided to pick up candy. Kageyama usually left the lights off to avoid trick or treaters, but Hinata wanted to see what a human Halloween was all about. Kageyama didn’t exactly agree, but Hinata made sure every kid left their house thinking they had the best costume ever. It was just too hard for Kageyama to argue when Hinata smiled like that.

Once it got too late for the smaller trick or treaters, Hinata suggested they go to the party.

“It’s really not that special.”

“I know.” Hinata was well aware that Kageyama didn’t like the coven’s Halloween party. “But just for a little bit? I want to see everyone.”

The “in case it’s the last time” went unspoken.

They traveled via broomstick. It was still early, so the party hadn’t reached its peak. Most of their friends were there and they were delighted to see Hinata, and outright surprised to see Kageyama. Kageyama had to admit, it was nice to see everyone having fun. Maybe they could try this again in the future.

But Hinata kept to his word and they left once he got to talk to everyone he wanted to. Midnight was creeping closer, but they didn’t go home. Flying was Hinata’s favorite thing to do since he became human, so Kageyama flew him around town. High over the streets and neighborhoods, even over the waterfront. The remaining trick or treaters about looked so small beneath them. It was such a calm and enjoyable evening, it was just unfortunate that this might be their last Halloween like this. Maybe Kageyama can keep using that spell and spend every other year with Hinata. There’s no way something like that wouldn’t have consequences.

Midnight grew closer still and they arrived home. The house dark and the candy bowl on the porch empty, the hole in the backyard still not filled it. Breaking the curse on the coin had been tedious, but Kageyama managed to do so with enough effort. Hinata was all the motivation he needed. It was now propped on his altar at home as a reminder.

As nice as the day was, the underlying stress had been draining. Usually staying up late on Halloween wasn’t that hard for Kageyama, but they were both to eager for tomorrow to come.

“We’ll see what happens in the morning.”

They kissed softly as they lay in bed together, holding each other and not wanting to let go.

“I love you, Tobio.”

“I love you, too, Hinata.”

  


During his lunch break, Suga decided to check in on Kageyama and Hinata. He expected them to tell _someone_ what happened, but so far, no one’s heard anything.

He rang the doorbell, but received no answer. “Hinata? Kageyama?” he called after trying a few more times. The door was locked but that was a nonissue to a witch. “Anybody home?” he called again once he stepped inside, still no answer.

The house was eerily quiet, and Suga had the unsettling feeling that he was being watched. It almost reminded him of when Kageyama first bought the house, before anyone knew about Hinata. Perhaps even stronger.

Did they really fail? After a year of trying did they really manage nothing at all?

Suga searched the rest of the house, all equally empty and he was becoming more and more unsettled. Finally he froze once he got to their bedroom. Unsettling didn’t begin to describe what he saw.

He had to make some calls.

  


Not an hour later, the bedroom was packed with the senior witches of the coven. Suga only called Bokuto and Oikawa, but secrets don’t stay hidden with either of them. Bokuto only called Kuroo, so Oikawa must have called everyone else. They all stood around the room, waiting for Bokuto to finish observing the body.

“It’s not really technically a body,” Bokuto clarifies. “It was never alive.”

“So what was it?” Iwaizumi asks.

“A puppet?” Daichi offers.

“Yeah, a puppet sounds good.” Bokuto lifts up the shirt from the puppet and the rest of the room audibly gasps. “It’s probably a good thing that none of our spells worked, it probably would have died anyway, and who knows what would happen to Hinata after that. Just look at all this rot.”

“Kageyama never said anything…” Asahi mumbled.

“I don’t think this showed up until Hinata left, but it was going to always happen.”

“So Hinata isn’t in there,” Suga concluded. “But where is Kageyama?”

Bokuto stood and looked around the room, as if Kageyama was hidden behind one of their backs. “I don’t know.”

“... Now what?” Kuroo asked.

“Hinata is just … not in there. So I can contact him and ask.” It wouldn’t be hard, especially since Bokuto has had a whole year to get to know him.

“Wait, is that why it feels like we’re being watched?” Asahi asked.

“Yeah, That’s probably him. I need to get some things from home and maybe have to stop at the shop, but I can have an answer soon.”

As if on cue, the ficus by the window started shaking.

“Yeah, it won’t be hard.”

The rest of the witches tried to make themselves busy, going over the what ifs while Bokuto left to get what he needed. He stopped at home and packed up everything he’d need, then he went to the store to fill Akaashi in. The man was understandably worried, having been on edge since Bokuto got the call. It was slow business, so they decided to close the shop early so Akaashi could come with him.

By the time they got back, word had spread even more. More and more witches filled the inside of the cottage, some even having to stay outside. All waiting to know what happened.

Suga was trying to do crowd control, trying to get them to go home, but Bokuto didn’t mind them there. So long as they didn’t interrupt anything. He pushed past them and made his way back to the room.

It was empty and Hinata’s puppet was still there. By now the skin looked grey and started sagging off the bones. Even though he knew Hinata was fine, it was still upsetting to see what he had come to know as a vibrant man as essentially a corpse.

Bokuto has spoken with countless spirits in his time, some of his best friends were spirits. It was comforting to know that his friendship with Hinata didn’t have to end.

Setting up the ritual was calming to Bokuto, by the time he was ready to start the conversation he was grounded, ready for whatever came at him. And they were waiting for him.

 _They_ were.

Kageyama was there too.

Hinata was immediately recognizable as the floating orange wisp, Kageyama had described him as much many times in the past. But next to him was another, larger, a deep blue, movements more languid than Hinata’s firy energy.

And they were waiting for him.

One thing Bokuto loved was that spirits didn’t speak like humans. Their voices sounded like wind chimes and rather than words they spoke in emotions. It was overwhelming to new spirit workers, but Bokuto loved it.

They were waiting for him.

They wanted to leave the house, but wanted to tell them that everything was okay. That Kageyama was with Hinata.

_But how did this happen?_

Hinata didn’t know why he left the puppet behind, it should have dissolved like Kageyama’s body.

Bokuto laughed. How ironic that they tried so hard to keep Hinata and in the end all they could keep was the lifeless puppet.

_But what about Kageyama?_

Their spirits were tied, when Hinata left, so did Kageyama.

_Are you okay with this, Kageyama?_

 

_Y e s ._

 

They wanted to leave now. Hinata had a lot to show Kageyama and a lot to see for himself. They bid goodbye, and Bokuto ended the ritual.

He was crying.

They were happy, probably happier than he’s ever seen either of them. Perhaps Asahi could even feel their happiness from where he sat in the living room.

Of everything that could have happened, Bokuto thinks maybe this was the best they could have asked for.

He packed up and then went to tell the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone see that coming? I've been building up to this ending for so long, I hope it satisfied. If you're interested, here's what Kenma's tarot reading predicted:
> 
> Hinata's cards meant futility and self reflection. There was no way they were going to keep Hinata as a human and he was always going to avoid that. Why? Because he didn't want to be human, his own will kept any of those spells from working.
> 
> Kageyama had Death (endings/new beginnings). After the Handfasting, Kageyama wasn't going to stay human, with their spirits tied, Kageyama was going wherever Hinata went. The 7 of Pentacles (failure), can specifically mean 'loss of the material,' material meaning his physical body.
> 
> The 6 of Pentacles I described as "wild success to the point where it benefited others around them." So basically as spirits they're going to go around doing spirit things to help they friends. And the World, "a finished project," this is always what they were meant to do.
> 
> Wow I can't believe this is finally over. If you have any questions, please, feel free to ask away, or even if you just want to talk or scream at me. I'd really love it.
> 
> If you would like to talk, find me at [circuscrow](https://circuscrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
